1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for discovering valued excursion corridors in a virtual universe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual universe (VU), also referred to as a metaverse or “3-D Internet”, is a computer-based simulated environment. Examples of virtual universes include Second Life®, Entropia Universe, The Sims Online®, There, and Red Light Center. Other examples of virtual universes include multiplayer online games, such as EverQuest®, Ultima Online®, Lineage®, and World of Warcraft® (WoW).
Many virtual universes are represented using three dimensional (3-D) graphics and landscapes. The properties and elements of the virtual universe often resemble the properties of the real world, such as in terms of physics, houses, and landscapes. Virtual universes may be populated by thousands of users simultaneously. In a virtual universe, users are sometimes referred to as “residents.”
The users in a virtual universe can interact, inhabit, and traverse the virtual universe through the use of avatars. An avatar is a graphical representation of a user that other users in the virtual universe can see and interact with. The avatar's appearance is typically selected by the user and often takes the form of a cartoon-like representation of a human. However, avatars may also have non-human appearances, such as animals, elves, trolls, orcs, fairies, and other fantasy creatures.
A viewable field is the field of view for a particular user. The viewable field for a particular user may include objects, as well as avatars belonging to other users. An object is an element in a virtual universe that does not represent a user. An object may be, for example, buildings, statues, billboards, signs, and advertisements in the virtual universe. Objects are prevalent in virtual universes and may be used for various purposes. However, the creation and maintenance of high quality virtual universe objects is frequently expensive and time consuming.
Virtual worlds are conceptual spaces that bear various degrees of correlation to the real world. By operating a mouse—or an equivalent device—sighted users move, learn, and interact by controlling a highly personalized iconic representation of self called an avatar. The often fancifully attired avatar is the user's point of regard—an extension of the 2D cursor into a content-rich 3D environment. The avatar has visible spatial and operational relationships with nearby objects and other avatars. However, navigation and interaction within a virtual world poses unique problems for users who are blind.
Today, people who are blind can use the two-dimensional Internet successfully. Textual web content and structural elements are made available and navigable through current screen-reader technology. If web accessibility guidelines are followed, even images may be described. Screen readers' conversion of web site content into synthetic speech or Braille and users' ability to navigate a site with only the keyboard can often yield a satisfactory experience.
Virtual world graphical user interfaces often inherit a considerable set of legacy two-dimensional widgets. There already are toolbars, dropdown menus, text-entry fields, selection buttons, sliders, and many other familiar graphical user interface components. Traditional two-dimensional interactive objects also often appear when one clicks on—or moves the avatar over—any of the nearly countless denizens of the virtual world.
Wandering in an invisible environment is not a new challenge unique to 3D virtual worlds. Simple keyboard commands are often sufficient to navigate the world, and information about the surroundings can be communicated through terse and often-glib bits of text that are verbalized by a synthetic speech synthesizer or displayed on a refreshable Braille display.
However, the initial exploration of a visual environment is often confusing, and without visual cues to guide a blind user, the user can become ridiculously lost within the virtual world, trying in vain to locate a familiar object that would provide the necessary clues as to successful location determination and navigation. A blind visitor to a virtual world must be able to perform an initial exploration and navigation of the virtual environment without the frustration of dendritically stumbling around the virtual environment with no knowledge of navigating to visible landmarks or points-of-interest.